


【香克斯】日迷事

by Rokugatsu



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu
Summary: 日夜狂歡，迷亂我身心。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 4





	【香克斯】日迷事

**Author's Note:**

> *趁有空閒快點衝……_(:3」∠ )_  
> *分級：R，對性意識成熟人士採取完全開放態度  
> *是【夜迷事】的後續故事，強烈建議先看上一篇，要不然有些地方挺莫名其妙  
> *現代背景，第一人稱，大寫ooc，私設香克斯雙手健全，慎入

手機倏然震動了一下，在鍵盤上飛快地敲打的手指頓了頓。我拿起手機，解開鎖屏看看某人傳了什麼訊息過來。

【下次試試看這個姿勢嗎？】

「……」我瞇起眼睛盯著他發過來的高難度性交姿勢圖三十秒，秒回覆：【我拒絕，你別難為我的腰。】

但隔了幾秒，我又打了一句，句尾附加一個吐舌頭的表情符號：【前幾天說的69姿勢倒是可以試試。】

和香克斯成為SP對象已經有好幾個月了，如字面上一樣，我們約出來會面基本上最終目的都是想做愛。我們每個月大概會約五至十次，他約我的次數比較多，大概是性欲問題吧，他需要解決的次數比我多，我約他出來大多數都只是因為心情煩躁想狠狠地做一場愛來發洩情緒，本質上性欲望不太強。

【好啊這個難度不高。】他回了個露齒笑的表情符號給我。

至於為什麼我們會在交流這種東西……嗯，大概就是同一種事做多了，想增添一下趣味性吧。雖然我對性行為沒多大興趣，但這和我在性愛上鑽研新花樣是沒有衝突的。

粗略地相約好地點後我放下手機繼續工作。當分針指著十二，時針對準五點正的時候，我瞟了一眼桌邊堆得高高的大量文件夾，面不改容地登出電腦，站起身並拿起椅背上的外套走人。

什麼？還有很多緊急文件沒完成？

關我屁事，管它去死。反正這些東西本來就不是我的工作範圍。

「既然工作幹得這麼辛苦，不如轉過來我公司名下做啊。」

又是一間高檔餐廳，香克斯聽完我大吐苦水後光明正大地邀請我跳槽。

「不要。」我叉起一塊切好的牛扒，一口氣塞進嘴裏，一邊咀嚼一邊第一千零一次重申自己的理由「都說我們這種關係被公司裏人知道了就會很超級麻煩，我才不想變成同事們茶餘飯後的是非話題。」

「欸——」他一臉可惜地說「明明蘭納你進來我公司玩了，我的上班生活肯定會更加有趣快樂。」

我睨了他一眼，悠然地回應道：我只是一介普普通通的卑微打工人，啊外加是你的SP對象，怎麼可能讓你上班生活更有趣，我又不是古柯鹼快樂丸這些東西。

香克斯聽完只是彎了彎眼睛，呷了一口高跟杯裏的白蘭地，用比平時稍柔和一點的聲線說別這樣總是看扁自己。

然而我只是鼻子哼哼幾聲，繼續塞牛扒進嘴裏吃。工作辛苦，必須要享受貴價食物來獎賞自己。

像是習慣了般，每次約出來我們一定會先一同用晚膳，然後才會去酒店繼續下一場的盛宴。這回他又是刷一下臉就能上頂層的房間，我一臉微妙地問他到底持有多少間酒店的股份。

你猜呢。他斜看我，咧嘴笑著反問。見我挑眉沒回覆便以愉悅的神情領我進房間。

  
  


-

  
  


「嗯……」

濕熱軟軟的舌頭探進私處時，本是在含舔雄性性器的我忍不住震了一下，發出了聲嬌喘。

手指的開拓和舌頭的開拓完全是兩種境界。前者是骨骼分明，帶著微涼的溫度去探索體內的敏感帶，從而刺激陰道變得濕潤；後者則是軟性黏膩，帶着溫熱的唾液來舔舐肉壁與敏感點，令陰道摻雜著津液與性興奮的汁水，變得更加潮濕。

怪不得第一次替香克斯口交時他這麼陶醉了。被體內舌頭舔得身子不斷震顫的我趴在他的性器旁邊，用著支離破碎的輕吟聲艱辛地以手指套弄柱身，這樣想道。口交太爽了，某程度上比直接交合還要美妙，69姿勢誰發明的真的太厲害了，雙人同時互爽啊。

「……啊！」像是不滿我只用手套弄，舌尖毫不猶豫地朝肉壁舔戳，激得我繃緊身子發出驚叫，而埋在我私處舔弄的某人像是挺喜歡被暖暖媚肉擠壓舌頭的感覺，滿意地低吟一聲。

該死的惡趣味。我因默攥緊拳頭，盯著挺身的肉棒憤然地想著。腦袋飛快地運算怎樣回敬他，幾秒後我狡黠地瞇起眼睛，張大嘴巴吸吮性器下方的陰囊，退惡意地施了點力度，果不其然這次換他的身體震了一下。

別以為只有你懂這些情趣。我時而用嘴巴舌頭上下套弄柱身，時而又往下吸啜陰囊，瘋狂刺激他的睪丸，內心像是呼出一口濁氣般自鳴得意地對香克斯說：我最近空閒時也會深入探究av口交姿勢呢，性愛技巧什麼的並不是只有你這個老手老男人才會懂！

不過片刻，他急切地抬手輕拍我臀部，了解到他快要射了的我立刻鬆開動作。性器剛離開口腔，下秒便已經噴出濃濃的精液，不小心射了一些在我臉上。

「……還好我閉緊了嘴。」接過他遞過來的紙巾，擦了擦臉後調侃說道「要不然可能會吞了些精子進肚子裏，那就麻煩大了。」

「如果意外懷孕的話我養你吧。」戴好安全套後的香克斯聞言笑瞇瞇地向我開了個玩笑。

「不要。」任由他推倒我，我蹙眉地認真解釋「還沒準備好生孩子當媽媽，那就可不能這麼隨便地生下來……嗯！」

剛探進一寸深的性器一下子直捅到體內最深處，我氣得瞪了身上人一眼。只見他又是爽朗一笑，像是討好我般啄了啄我的唇瓣，也不等我的適應直接開始抽動起來。

氣死我了，怎麼我現在開始覺得和錯誤的SP對象上錯床了。被身後的男人逮住做出各種難度不低的性交姿勢，我氣憤地吐槽。按捺著在喉嚨裏打著圈的呻吟聲，我仰頭大聲吶喊「我說！我明天還要上班！已經沒有有薪假期了你別做得這麼猛！」

「啊？那請病假吧！」身後某男回了我這麼一句話。

「我還沒奢侈到能亂花錢看醫生只為求買一張病假證明紙啦幹！」

然而最後還是被他半哄半強迫的做了那個今天早上提及的高難度性交姿勢動作。明天上班肯定腰酸背痛死了，靠。

  
  


-

  
  


因深深記恨著昨天某傢伙帶著滿滿的惡趣味和我打了一晚炮，我不爽地在每句話尾處都加了一個中指手勢給他，以極力表示本人的不滿。

【都說我今天要上班了，你昨天居然還說要做多一次，現在我的腰酸死了！】

【哈哈哈哈……抱歉啦抱歉啦……原諒我好不？】

見著他的句尾給了一個可憐兮兮瞪大眼睛的表情符號，我默言了幾秒，勉強地打了句：

【……沒下次。】

他媽的，為什麼心軟了為什麼心軟了！我死盯著手機，內心瘋狂唾罵自己。看見他發來一個知錯表情符號就心軟了真是太沒用了吧蘭納！

在我打定主意下次他在床上還是這樣子時打算死都不再心軟了的時候，香克斯有一段時間都沒空來找我。據說是接到兩單大生意，他要和下屬飛去新西蘭和北歐聊合同，好幾個星期我們都是因時區而錯開雙方的上線時間來回覆訊息。

果然是大老闆，去的地方我都從沒去過。在吃午飯時間我欣賞過後他發過來的風景照，打趣地傳了這句話給他。翌日早上見他回我的訊息是【那找個假期我們一起去旅行玩不？】，我只是消極頹廢地應他：等我能拿退休金那時再約吧。

過了長達一個月的上班下班的單調生活後，紅髮的男人終於乘飛機從歐洲北部回來了，一回來就立即熱情地發個訊息過來問我今晚有沒有空。

一回來就想約炮，看來這一個月他禁欲得好辛苦啊。看著他的訊息的我在暗暗咂舌後並很壞地捂嘴嘲笑。只是他回來的時間實在太不湊巧了，我低頭瞄了一眼放在工作桌下面的手提包，想起裏面裝著好幾片衛生巾，難得有些不好意思地回覆他：

【啊……抱歉要掃你的興了。那個，我來大姨媽了。】

誰知道他沒多大失落，很普通地回了句：

【哦，是這樣啊。】

在我有些驚訝地挑眉的時候，下一句訊息發了過來，閱讀完後這回我切切實實地詫異了。

【那我們就不做，改為一起看電影吃晚飯吧？】

噢，變成普通的約會了。我這樣想著，表面欣然地答應了他。並沒有拒絕的理由，我和他雖然是SP對象，然而我們除了性事話題偶然也會聊起自身的話題，比起普通的SP拍檔更多了一層友誼關係吧。

於是這個晚上，罕有地和香克斯的約會並不是以做愛為最後終點，而是簡簡單單的一起去買戲票和爆米花。我們坐在電影院裏一同吃著大桶的焦糖味甜甜爆米花，並時而小聲吐槽電影某些不合邏輯的橋段。看完之後他聽從我的推薦去了一間平民價錢的路攤子吃晚飯，我們兩人一邊沒什麼儀態地大口大口地灌啤酒，一邊又借著酒精的哄鬧竟在餐桌上玩起了猜拳，輸了又被罰喝多一杯。

  
  


-

  
  


「好像在男女約會一樣。」

我瞇起眼睛，享受著海風吹到我臉上，以涼意帶走臉上的熱意，愜意地把雙手繞在身後說「感覺我們今晚有點變成兼職男友女友的錯覺了哈哈哈哈。」

剛才大家都玩得興致上頭，不小心地喝多了，酒精帶來的熱氣在體內聚積的感覺有點難受，於是我提出了去碼頭附近散步，讓涼涼的海風趕走微微的醉意和臉上的發熱。

「這樣長期這樣下去我是不介意的哦。」他像是一點兒都沒醉，依舊氣息如常跟我開玩笑「那就不用‘兼職’這麼麻煩了。」

「不了啦。」

我走到碼頭岸邊，趴在欄杆上觀賞著對岸樓宇的色彩斑斕，又垂眼看著在海面上搖曳的霓虹燈光，莞爾一笑「這樣就好，只當SP挺不錯的。」

……為什麼？

嗯？身後人的疑問句使我輕哼出聲，回過頭望著他。

香克斯站在我附近離我稍遠幾步，夜風把他的紅髮和外套吹得飛揚，以往帶著濃濃笑意的黑眸此刻收斂了笑意，總是高高揚起的彎眉此時如一對水平線一樣，他頭一次用這麼平靜認真神情看著我「為什麼總是拒絕得這麼決斷？連試一下拍拖的機會都不給。明明我們雙方對大家都有好意。」

我是知道的，蘭納。他的說話聲不大，卻清晰地傳進我耳裏，說這些話時他的目光從沒在我身上移開過。

「……」

他認真的。我想道。

我不再嘻皮笑臉，把身子轉正過來面對他，我低頭沉思，努力把腦內許多想法歸納理清，好讓我說給他聽。

「……每樣事情都總有一條底線。」像是不太習慣突然變得嚴肅的氣氛，我以撓頭來緩解內心的焦慮感「我拒絕當你女朋友，大概就是不想跨越這條底線。」

「當SP的話雙方可以不付責任地玩，即使有一天玩厭了，突然抽身走人，誰都不會傷心流淚，因為這件事的性質本來就是雙方互取娛樂；但當男女朋友不同，答應了就要付責任，誰先轉身走人誰就是壞人。」

「啊，其實我也不太懂自己想怎樣表達。」煩躁地加大力度撓頭，最後頗為有種自暴自棄的感覺「總而言之，前者可以光明正大地渣，後者不可以吧。唉你就當作是我受了前男友給我的情傷吧，我是不會這麼隨意地跨過這條線的。擁有好意不代表一切。」

「……別在撓了。」

靜默了一會，香克斯走近過來，把手伸到我後腦勺制止我虐待頭髮的動作「再撓的話頭髮要掉了。」

聞言我訕訕地鬆開手指，不再粗魯地抓頭髮了。抬眼見他失笑的神情我想再說點什麼，但他用手指溫柔地替我收攏在被風吹得凌亂的髮絲的這個動作硬生生的止住了我。他輕輕地將它們繞在我耳後，最後只是說了一句：

「晚了，我送你回去吧。」

  
  


-

  
  


那一晚過後像是什麼都沒發生過。依舊常常在聊天軟件裏互發訊息閒聊，偶然晚上有空了他就會約我出來，飯後就會去酒店的床上做劇烈運動消化食物，我們的關係好像從沒被那晚的沉重話題凍結降溫。

不過，裝什麼事都沒發生過是成年人很常做的事。我坐在椅子上拿著手機盯著他的海賊頭像，內心哼笑一聲想道，但我是真的沒打算答應，我不想答應完香克斯的追求然後又自個兒厭惡男女朋友關係想逃跑離開。既然要渣那就渣得徹徹底底吧，可不要先給人希望再給人絕望。

樓上驀然傳來裝修的嘈音，嚇得思緒猛然中斷，我立刻竄進被子裏緊緊地裏緊自己，痛苦地閉上雙眼，嘴巴瘋狂翕動小聲爆粗。

去他媽的！難得的假日還能不能好好地休息了！居然撞上了樓上單位裝修！都算了保安居然在升降機貼了提醒通告，說這要維持兩個月！

「幹！」鑽牆的巨響吵得我忍不住大聲罵了一句簡潔無比的髒話。我可憐兮兮地窩在被子裏和香克斯訴苦。

【要不要來我家住啊？】他看完我的訊息後光明正大地問我。

不要。我正想這樣回覆，他又打多一句過來：

【順便你可以體驗一下豪宅生活哦。】

豪，豪宅……

我雙眼瞪大死盯著這兩個字，震抖的手指艱辛地掙扎過後，緩緩地敲下——

【好，謝謝你。】

豪宅的錯！豪宅的錯！豪宅的錯！我內心豎起三根手指瘋狂默念，愧疚地對天懺悔自己被萬惡的有錢老闆誘惑了。片刻我又告訴自己：我就去體驗一星期，不過份吧。

事實上人類最做得多次並樂此不疲的事是什麼？是打臉。本來只拿了幾件悠閒服並帶著不好意思的情緒去暫寄宿在香克斯的家的，誰知道我住了幾天，已經深深地愛上了這間從大廳走回房間都要走三分鐘路的豪宅了，還可悲地產生不想走的念頭。

這是卑微打工人一生都買不起的豪華家宅！豪華酒店住一天都住不起了好嗎！現在居然免費體驗！還能體驗這麼多天！我……！我……！！

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」一星期過後，香克斯見我那副完全不捨得離開他家的痛苦樣子，捧腹大笑說道「我一早就說隨你想住到什麼時候，那時你還誓言旦旦地說只住一星期……噗哈哈哈哈！」

「……你閉嘴！」丟臉丟大了的我氣得一個升龍拳朝他捶過去，嚇得他哇哇大叫逃跑。

到最後，我放棄人生，厚面皮地打算住足兩個月，直至樓上完全裝修好了才回去住。想到這，我還更加得寸進尺地把在家裏的PS4搬來他家裏，霸道地在晚上佔用他的大型高清電視來玩遊戲。對此他表示沒什麼所謂，隨我高興。

  
  


-

  
  


我握著控制器，認真地看著一個男人駛著散發螢光紫色的電單車直直地往面目猙獰的惡魔碾壓過去，碾得那怪物噴出一堆血，電單車在地上以旋轉一圈來煞停，車輛的主人揚起了臉，白髮在陽光下顯得耀眼純潔，但臉上的笑容卻帶著狡黠和殘酷。

「啊，不愧是但○叔叔，太帥了。」完全無視了剛才一大堆血肉橫飛的畫面，我對電視裏的遊戲角色發出感慨「不愧是我的菜。」

「……你喜歡這種類型的男人？」坐在沙發上的香克斯見我像是發花痴的樣子，表情有些微妙地問。

「怎麼會不喜歡。」因對遊戲劇情緊張而坐在地板上的我仰起頭瞅看他一眼，豎起手指津津樂道地解釋舉例「帥大叔啦，風趣幽默啦，身材好啦，笑起來痞痞的啦……啊，就完美地往我喜歡我類型踩。」

「……我和他差不多的吧？」

「嗯……」聽完他說我沉思了一會，但不過幾秒後便立刻否決了他的說法「不，但○叔叔比你更香，應該說D○C裏的角色全都比你香。」

「……」

他倏然站起來，跨過我直接走到電視前面。我狐疑地瞧著他的背影，下一秒駭然地瞪大眼睛，眼睜睜地望著他直接關掉我的PS4。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」我抓狂地跳起身，崩潰地指著眼前人大叫「你幹嘛！！！還沒到存檔位置的啊這又要重打一遍了！！雖然能再看一次但○叔叔的帥氣但我可不想再重過一次關卡啊！」

他沒管到我的鬼吼鬼叫，只是握著我的手腕，用著不容拒絕的力度拖著我進他的房間。

「來你房間幹嘛，我還沒氣完……啊！？」

話都還沒說完就被他一下子推倒在床上，我驚疑不定地望著他，心想搞什麼鬼，下一秒他竟直接脫我褲子！

我草，霸王硬上弓！？差點把這句話噴出口，但身上人的莫名散發著一絲黑化氣息，求生欲極強的我把這話吞進肚裏，轉而小心翼翼地問「……啊，生，生氣了？是生氣我吼你還是說你不夠帥。」

見他還是不說話繼續撩起我衣服，滴冷汗的我瘋狂讚美起來「不夠帥什麼的是騙你啦哈哈哈，你很帥的好不，要不然我都不會跟你上床還和你當SP啦，什麼D○C所有角色全都你帥那句話是開玩笑的，別氣了……嗯……」

像是煩厭我這些滔滔不絕的奉承話，他直接俯下身堵上我的嘴，帶著懲罰意味地用力咬我下唇，在我吃痛張開唇瓣時舌頭竄進來掠奪我口腔裏所有的空氣。

「不做，我不做……沒安全套我不做……呃……」

他鬆開了我，不知道從哪裏拿出一個安全套出來，在我眼前揮了揮，我咋舌地望著，心想這下自己搬石頭砸自己腳了。突然感到內褲被挑起，一根手指直塞了進來。

「嗯……啊……哈……」

已經當了快半年他的性交對象，我的敏感帶他自然是一清二楚，幾乎一塞進去就直往敏感帶磨擦抽動。一來就要承受著大量的刺激感，連緩衝時間都不給我，我只能無助地以手指輕顫攥緊身上人的襯衫，眼眶湧出的情欲淚水來表示我的感受。

香克斯用拇指輕輕拭走我的淚水，然後又微微施力掰開我下顎，把它伸進我口腔裏，無聲命令我那濕熱的舌頭去舔舐它。淚水鹹鹹的味道在味蕾上徘徊，他低下眼簾一言不發地盯著我的舌頭在拇指腹上和指甲滑動舔舐，透明的唾液在燈光下閃閃發亮，他像是被這侵佔性的畫面刺激到，喘息了一下。

經過不少次開發的私處早已能順暢地包裹著四根手指，他快速地抽出手指，隨後把熾熱的性器堵滿空虛的地方，插進來時我們雙方都不自覺地嘆息了一下。

到他抽動起來時，精神沉醉在性欲有些恍惚的我終於發覺有什麼和平時不一樣了：這傢伙，幹我的時候居然衣褲完整得要命，基本上沒有亂過。

……好像被侵犯似的。回想起剛才他強制地把手指伸進我嘴裏要我舔時，害羞又興奮的熱意湧上了臉頰。實不相瞞，我本人是有一點被虐的欲望，這些行為說白了完美地踩中我的性癖上。

「……看來你挺喜歡。」感受到肉壁倏然的繃緊，抬起我一隻腳放在肩膀上抽動腰身的香克斯莞爾一笑，說完重重的往前一頂，被戳到子宮口的我尖叫了一聲差點直接高潮。

被頂子宮口這玩法真是來多少次都吃不消。我默默腹誹，對於他的話沒回應，只是把臉撇開不看他，但這種時候無聲便是默認。他笑了一聲，也不拔出性器，直接埋在的體內換了另一個性交姿勢。

清晰地感受到肉棒在肉壁裏轉身蹭動的我忍不住呻吟了一聲，無力地繼續承受紅髮男人在床上對我的征服。

抽插愈來愈快，期間又換了好幾個姿勢，從後入式到最後竟抱起我來抽動，這姿勢使性器達到從所未有的深入，好幾次我都難以控制直接尖叫潮吹。香克斯像是很滿意我這樣被他玩弄征服，在我低下頭想埋在他頸肩時深深的吻了我一下，最後快速地抽動了幾下，把精液射在安全套裏。

做完一回，剛才的不滿早已隨著一身大汗而流出體外。正當我以為做完了他應該消氣了的時候，他竟換上第二個安全套，用著平常笑嘻嘻的笑容說「再做多一次。」

……靠，我就該繼續生氣。我很眼神死地看著他想道。

最後我被他拉住總共做了三回，他才願意放過我，溫柔的抱我起來去浴室一起洗澡。

  
  


-

  
  


意識已經清醒，但眼皮不想張開，於是我在床上假寢著，漫無目的地思考。

現在應該日上三竿了吧……幸好今天不用上班，要不然這遲大到可要被上頭嘮叨多久了啊。話說香克斯這傢伙，居然逮住我做了三回……性欲望也太強了吧幹，腰不會斷？說到底他到底在生什麼氣啦，明明那些話我都是用開玩笑的語氣說的……

……欸，話說，昨晚的澡好像是他替我洗的。胡思亂想的腦袋回想起這件事，我頓時有些害羞，但片刻又釋然。反正我們好多次做愛是都脫光光的了，有什麼地方他是沒看過的。

說起來現在睡的房間到底是他的裏還是我的？我有些疑惑地想，不會把澡洗完了後把我抱回他房間裏吧……

「……」我悄咪咪地睜開一隻眼睛看了一下天花板，感覺像是自己的房間。正當鬆一口氣時身旁人打了聲招呼，嚇得我哇了一聲，一個激動地翻身便牽扯全身酸痛的肌肉，我立刻痛到噤了聲，只用雙眼瞪他。

謎底解開，這傢伙幫我洗澡後竟把我抱回他床上睡。

「睡醒了？」他單身撐著頭側躺在我旁邊，見我臉容扭曲的痛苦模樣便伸手替我揉腰，討好地笑說「抱歉抱歉，昨天做得太兇了。」

「……去死啦你。」我享受著他的揉腰服務，眼神很死地吐槽。

他哼哼地笑了幾聲，很聽話地繼續替我揉腰，一時間雙方都沒說話。

……話說。我看著他認真地替我按摩腰身的模樣，終於發現這模式有點不對勁了，這好像剛新婚的甜蜜夫妻性愛後的日常……

不對，有什麼地方搞錯了。說起來我過來住本只是想體驗豪宅而已啊，為什麼到後來我居然會把自己家裏的東西愈搬愈多，連PS4都搬來，而香克斯竟然又什麼都不說，不停地縱容我的私人東西侵佔他家的位置。

……難道我真的栽在他手裏？我精神恍惚地想到。話說這傢伙又在設局哄我掉陷阱？想令我逐漸習慣和他一起住？

「好點沒？」他的聲音把我拉回現實。

我點點頭，他收回了手，把蓋在我身上的被子拉上了點，說小心著涼。

……好像又真的栽了一點。聽著他的關心話，心中冒起的丁點歡喜，我有些無奈地想。但我從沒開過竅欸這真的是喜歡嗎，不是好友那種嗎。

「蘭納啊，我們真的不能做男女朋友嗎？」香克斯像是不死心，他托著臉望我，再重問了一遍。

正常來說應該是拒絕的，但現在情況有變，我也摸不準自己想怎樣了。

好渣。我內心嘆氣一聲，用模棱兩可的說法回覆他「嗯……也不是不能……」

他愣了。我沒察覺到繼續說道「其實呢，我不敢答應你的原因是因為我的性格很忽冷忽熱，時而熱情時而冷淡的，就像貓一樣，我怕你接受不來才死都不答應的……如果你能接受的話……！？」

他竟一個翻身把我撲倒在床上，我被嚇得止住了話，詫異地望住他，只見他單手快速解開襯衫拋在床邊，笑瞇瞇說「不不不不，答應答應，我答應。為了慶祝你的答應，我們來做多一發……嗷！」

我聽到這句立刻面無表情地伸手捂住眼前的臉用力推開他，他往後翻了一個身並不小心滾下床。在他拉長著臉小聲嘶嘶地揉腰的時候，我趴在床上伸長了手撈起他的白襯衫，往身上套。

「昨晚做了三次現在又做？想我腰斷呢。」我吡牙咧嘴地小心下床，向還坐在地上的男人吐槽。

簡單地扣好鈕扣後，我赤裸裸的身體只裏著他一件白襯衫，向他笑說：

「既然大家都剛睜開眼睛……早餐想吃什麼？新男友。」

原來的家……看來不用這麼早急著回去了，唉。

  
  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> 同樣貼個簡體字版  
> https://write.as/fatjunejune/xiang-ke-si-ri-mi-shi


End file.
